I Hate You
by Bonnie D'Salvatore
Summary: One night Damon found Bonnie crying and he realized that although he hates the witch he want her to be his. I suck at summary's but give a chance is my first one-shot...


**Hey well I'm Working on this story I don't know if I should leave it like this as a one shot! You can tell me on a review! Love u guys! MD'S**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Sadly I just ply with the characters but the plot is totally mine.**

* * *

**I hate you**

I was sitting on the tree outside her room as crow. I was looking through the window of her room. Her caramel skin was calling me; I wanted run my fingers through her cheeks. Kiss her delicate lips and leave her breathless. I want to have her in a single way… What? What the hell I'm thinking? I love Elena ... right? Well sex isn't love and the only thing I want from her is her throat; sink my fangs into her tender flesh, feeling her blood flowing in me. I still remember the day when I taste her blood while Emily was in her. Only two words can describe it sweet and powerful, the perfect combination. I saw her looking herself at the mirror, Tears ran down her cheeks that was the only thing I could see before she fell on the floor holding her knees, like she was trying to keep her pieces together. I felt something inside me break for every one of her tears. Wait. Damon Salvatore is worried about a mere human? It's hard not to feel guilty when I know that each one of those tears is the consequences from my actions. I have to do something.

I was in my room looking me at the mirror I look into my eyes and all I see is pain. I remember when everything was easy; all my life has been changing in just one year. I discover I am a witch (a Salem Witch to be exact) one of the most powerful on this earth or that what my gram's said to me. That something that changes too; my gram's is dead, maybe you're asking why? I will answer you in one word, Damon. when Stefan Salvatore appeared in Mystic Falls High School my best friend Elena Gilbert fell in love with him, but he was not alone his brother followed him. I remember the first time I touch Damon's hand all I felt was death and Darkness that was the first sign that I'm a witch. I didn't believe my Grandma I tough she was crazy but know I can set a vampire on fire with just think in it. Damon he is the worst part, he is a murder, He don't care about anything actually he's in love with Elena just because she is a carbon copy of Katherine his ex-girlfriend 150 years ago. That's another thing, Katherine, She force Stephan to fell in love with her with compulsion but Damon fell in love with her too, she loved having the two Salvatore brothers in love with her. She makes them believe she was inside of the tomb and Damon spends this 150 years waiting for the day he will be again with his love. Emily Bennett put all the vampires with a spell in a tomb. That's why Damon almost kills me when my ancestor Emily Bennett possesses me and betrays him. My grams and I open the tomb to save Elena, my gram's used all the strength she had in that spell, Because of that she died. That's why I hate him so much, is because of him I'm feeling this emptiness in my heart. Like something is missing, I felt tear's falling through my cheeks. I feel like I'm breaking. I fall on the floor; I put my arms around my knees _why you did this to me? Grams I need you so much _I tough sobbing.

"Damn you, Damon! This is your entire fault!" I yell to my empty room

"Witch, are calling me?" I heard someone behind me; I look around to see my worst nightmare at the door, Damon. Like always a white T-shirt with a leather jacket, Black pants and Black shoes. _What the hell you're doing here? _I stand up and wipe my tears away "what? I can't visit my favorite witch?" His words dripped sarcasm in each word. I look in to his blue eyes, looking for something that isn't in there.

"Out! Now, Damon I'm serious" telling him pointing the door

"You know what? I think you like me Bon Bon" he said whispering to my ear. I froze, I can't believe him. I turn around to face him

"Are you really that cocky and arrogant, Damon? I cannot believe you" Giving him an aneurysm, I watch how fell to his knees grabbing his head  
"You still believe that I like you _Dam Dam_? Well flash news, Damon" I went to his level and whispered at his ear "I hate you."

Before I could see, I was against the wall, his face inches from mine. He wasn't looking at me with hatred, he look at me with anger, hurt and something else.

" You don't hate me" his lips close to mine, my mind went blank. I got lost in his blue eyes; they look like swimming pools where I wanted to submerge. I could hear my blood ran faster and faster. "Don't hate me, please" _Please? What the hell I'm doing? He's Damon. _I could see the regret in his eyes; I also see the pain in them. I feel his lips on mines. I push him away with my power.

"What the hell? Why do you kiss me?" I whip the kiss of my lips "Leave! Please leave me alone! You take everything away from me first you try to kill me and then you kill the only person who understand me!" He try to talk but I dint let him "And for what? To find out that fucking bitch of Katherine has never been in that tomb" I can feel the tears again " tell me why? Why have you left me with nothing? God dam it tell me?"

I felt his arms around me I look up to find his blue eyes I find myself getting lost in his eyes (again). I push him away from me "Don't touch me" I can see he was sorry but sorry wasn't enough

"you know what, little witch? I can't leave you and believe me I know you, you can put my ass on fire, you can blow my mind but I can't leave you like this. Hell! You don't think I been trying to leave you alone? _I can't._ You think I don't know this is my fault? You think I don't feel guilty about everything I done to you? But you know what? I do have a heart and I'm sorry, Bonnie, I'm sorry."

"Get the hell out of here!" He takes my face in his hands

"I can't" I can't do this anymore I want to get lost in his arms "C'mon baby look at me" I look at him I saw the desire but he's asking too much

"Damon please I'm begging you."

"_I Can't_" I couldn't help it. She fit perfect with me, her body was made for me and I know she hates me and I hate her too. I love Elena Right? But right now I just need Bonnie. Right now _I_ don't care about Elena. I kiss her again at first it was just a simple touch but gradually the kiss grew more passionate. This is nothing like the flick chick movies that Stephan make me watch, there were no fireworks was like an explosion of pleasure with just taste her lips. Her lips knew damn well, they taste like strawberry with chocolate. I couldn't get enough of her, I needed her closer. As if reading my mind suddenly her legs were around me in my waist, I put her against the wall, her hands went to my hair. We broke the kiss so she could catch her breath but I didn't stop I continue kissing her chin. Her skin was silk on fire, I don't know what the hell is happening but I heard a groan from her. With that simple sound my knees go weaker for God sake I'm a Fucking vampire. I went back to kissing her mouth with greater avidity. She take my head with her hands; she look so beautiful with her eyes more green than hazel, I was wondering an aneurysm but she only look at me. I kiss her neck. I can sense her blood pulsing under my kiss.

"Damon" sigh full of desire "I hate you, you know that right?"

"oh I know witch" Going back to kiss her.

When I open my eyes the next morning I see Bonnies head on my shoulder she has a beautiful little smile on her lips; one of her hands where in my chest. My arms where holding her to keep her close to me. I have sleep with many girls in these 145 years but none of them make me feel this way; I felt something warm in my heart; I want to wake every morning like this, oh shit! I'm turning into Stephan but this felt to right to be wrong. I put a chaste kiss in her forehead. She slowly opens her eyes I can see her confusion in her.

"Damon? " She managed to rasp out, her voice rough with disuse. He loved it when girls' voices sounded like that in the morning- coarse and throaty. He would be lying if he said there wasn't something very attractive about the way Bonnie just said his name in the morning. She was blinking rapidly, trying to clear her vision. Sitting up, she ran a hand through her hair. She looks down and she looks her naked body. Bonnie take the sheet to cover her body, she turn her head to look at me with a concern look. "Please tell me we didn't" I didn't expect that, she wasn't drunk or anything.

Oh My God! I had sex with Damon Freaking Salvatore! How could I be so stupid!

"Bonnie we didn't" I heard him say. I felt the rage rising in my veins.

"your lying you stupid, idiot, jerk vampire!" I gave him an aneurysm He was rolling in pain the sheets left dripping revealing his naked body. My mind went blank. I never tough he has an Adonis body. He smirk when he saw the way I was looking at him.

"Do you like what you see?" He said with a smirk and I give him another aneurysm "Damn it Witch; you have to stop doing that! You told me to tell you we didn't! I did what you ask me for! And you can't tell me you didn't enjoy it 'cause I have marks in my back to prove it!" before I can blink before I could blink he was on top of me, along our foreheads his lips inches from mine, his eyes on mines, there was so much emotion in them that I could not think of all the reasons to be with him like this was wrong. "You know you don't hate me" I felt that where our skin was touched on fire. I look deep into his blue eyes and nothing else mattered Attach our lips. I needed him more than ever, his mouth tasted like sin is the only way I can describe it. I put my legs around his hips. I couldn't think I only could feel. Maybe I can start hate him (again) later or maybe tomorrow.

* * *

**Sorry the grammar but English is not my main language...**


End file.
